Soldier's Dispenser Collab
The Soldier's Dispenser Collab, also known as Soldier Obtains His (Snipers in Order to Rebuild His) Final Dispenser, is a collaboration between Raxxo and over two hundred other artists, in which Soldier attempts to gather 160 Snipers to rebuild his Dispenser. Intro As Soldier despairs over the Snipers flying out of his broken Dispenser, several Eyeless Engineers drag him into a prison cell within a dimension inside the disintegrating Dispenser. There, he sits next to Black Spy, two BLU Heavies, and 30, and their overcrowded cell is guarded by the two Eyeless Engineers. When the cell bars lower, Soldier stands up, and an axe protrudes from his chest. Another axe grows from the right Heavy's neck, causing him to scream. 30 appears between the two Eyeless Engineers to lower the cell bars, distracting them and allowing Soldier to walk out and kick a Eyeless Engineer back into his cell. The other Eyeless Engineer starts slapping his shoulder, causing him to panic until the Axe Heavy flies to his side. He turns into a RED Demoman, the Eyeless Engineer turns into Axe Heavy, and the Soldier turns RED. The Soldier rides unto the Demoman and shoots the Eyeless Engineer in a void, before he fires the Demoman's neck towards Mushma Spy (who tries to escape through a door), who transforms into a BLU Soldier with two wooden Medic cutouts. The cutouts turn into Mushma Spy and Yedic, the latter of which torments the BLU Soldier. When Yedic sees a tiny Axe Heavy float around, he snaps his fingers. As Soldier and several Snipers grumble in disappointment, he punches Yedic twice. Soldier finds that a BLU Pyro is growing and dancing from his body, while Mushma Spy warns that they are losing "Doctor Bombs". Mushma Spy runs and is stopped by Soldier, who hangs onto a floating snake. Mushma Spy cuts Soldier's right leg, and Soldier appears again on the snake's head to congratulate his deed. Another BLU Spy crash lands near Mushma Spy and a BLU Engineer, and transforms into Soldier as he flies out of an enormous door. Back in the real world, Soldier contemplates his plans to gather the Snipers to rebuild his beloved Dispenser, and set off to his bizarre adventure. Intermission A BLU Heavy dressed in a police uniform relaxes in his office while enjoying a donut. He suddenly receives a call from Team Captain Sniper and tells him, "Soldier is stealing Snipers! Again." to which Team Captain Sniper responds, "This time, we're not giving it back!" Team Captain Sniper is then seen pushing a wheelchair containing a BLU Engineer in a police uniform down a long hallway. Outro Two Pyros perform a ritual at Granary which summons Soldier. Black Spy gives him the final Sniper, which is actually a BLU Spy disguised as a sniper. Soldier pours out all the gathered Snipers into a toolbox which transforms into his rebuilt Dispenser. However, he spots an angry demoman and realizes he's been betrayed. He turns to Black Spy, who says, "Please forgive me," before revealing he is actually Mushma Spy, and Soldier is grabbed by a large Sniper hand from the Dispenser and is pulled inside it. The large hand throws him into a dark room, which is revealed to be a courtroom overseen by Yedic and held by Skinny Fat, a RED Heavy, a BLU Spy, and a jury consisting of the gathered Snipers. While RED Heavy reads Soldier's sentence, he is interrupted by 30 and 20's antics, which bring Soldier into the RED Heavy's place to read his letter. The BLU Sniper brings Soldier towards the Eyeless Engineers, and one of them is dragged into the ground by Sputnik. Soldier's helmet flies unto the remaining Eyeless Engineer, causing the dimension to melt away. Soldier then finds himself to be an Engineer next to a RED Sniper. See also * Soldier's Dispenser Quest * Soldier's Dispenser Collab Announcement Category:Series * Category:Videos